1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bicycle rear derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle rear derailleur having a member that includes a stationary member including an outer cable receiving portion configured to receive an outer sheath of a control cable assembly and a base member pivotally coupled to the member and/or a bicycle frame.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle rear derailleur.
Typically, when a bicycle is stopped and the chain is generally stationary, it is difficult to shift gears or move the chain to a different gear. If a cyclist stops with the derailleur in a high speed gear and has failed to shift to a lower gear, the process of starting the bicycle moving can be difficult. The cyclist must shift gears while trying the get balanced on the bicycle and begin pedaling. Further, while stopped, it is not desirable to put undue tension on a shifting cable to set a desirable gear.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved rear derailleur that provides the means to set a desired gear before making the bicycle move again after a stop. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.